Love Cares
by Marlin Lette
Summary: Cloud has lost a past lover and Leon is there to comfort him. Love forms... is a yaoi story. I'm horrid at summaries.
1. Alcohol

-1

Disclaimer- I do not own Cloud from FF7 or Leon/Squall from FF8.

Nor do I own Saphie she belongs to Kate Manser.

Cloud ran his finger around the lip of his glass. His cobalt blue eyes glanced around the dark interior of the bar, no one. He flicked his gaze back to the dark liquid in his glass.

_She was gone, really gone. Saphie… so naive, she's dead because of it. She didn't stand the slightest chance against that one last sword wielder. _Of course Cloud killed him after, but it didn't make her come back. Her burial was last month, it didn't get much easier, so there he sat drowning his sorrows.

The blonde downed his drink and sighed, signaling the bartender for another one. Cloud took a sip of his whiskey and let a lone tear fall down his cheek.

"Strife," a warm hand rested on his shoulder. Cloud turned meeting intense stormy grey eyes.

"Leon what are you doing here?" Cloud finished his drink after breaking their gaze.

Leon sat downnext to him, his eyes scanning the blondes sad and slightly tear streaked face. "Checking on you, I know you Strife… and I care."

Cloud's head tilted to look at the older man and his expression softened, "Thanks Leon, I just miss her… it hurts."

"I know and I'm sorry Cloud. Anytime you need me, I'll be here for you," Leon missed the way Cloud's name rolled off his tongue so easily. Cloud let a small smile creep up his lips knowing that Leon cared for him.

A while later, after many more drinks for Cloud the bar closed. Leon looked at the drunken blonde and shook his head. "Come on Strife, lets get ya home," Leon put his tan arm around the blonde, helping him stand, Leon's hand touched Cloud's bare arm causing Cloud to gasp quietly. Cloud finally got the remainder of his wits together and staggered to his feet, swayed a bit then leaned heavily on Leon for support. Cloud wrapped his arm around Leon's waist causing him to giggle at his own actions. Leon simply scoffed and shook his head.

Leon walked Cloud to his car and dropped him into the passenger seat.

"Your going' home Cloud," Leon said as he kept his arm securely around the smaller male's shoulders. This was the last thing Cloud remembered that night.

Leon got home and stripped his clothes as he made his way to his large bed. Cloud needed him to look out for him but not right now, he just couldn't be around him anymore when the adorable blonde was so giggly and so dependent upon him. But oh Gods he would love to fuck him. Leon tried to shut his mind off as he went to sleep.

_"Mmm… Leon, don't stop." The blonde was moaning deep in his throat as Leon took his hard length deeper into his mouth. Leon sucked and swirled his tongue around the head of Cloud's cock causing the writhing blonde to thread his fingers though Leon's mane of hair. The moaning blonde thrust his slim hips upwards into Leon's mouth causing his teeth the gently scrape the underside of his cock. "uhnn.. Leon oh God… don't stop… ugh im gunna cum. Oh.. Oh… babe. Leon fuck!" Cloud's body was wracked his orgasm as he shot his hot seed down Leon's throat. Leon licked his lips and crawled his way up Cloud's panting body. Cloud yanked Leon up so pressed his lips to Leon's. As soon as he broke the kiss he said it. "Fuck me, now." Leon got out the lube from beside his bed and applied enough to his thick cock so he didn't hurt the blonde. He positioned him self between the blonde's legs and pressed the tip of his cock against Cloud's opening…. _

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! "Fuck."


	2. Plans

Disclaimer- I do not own Cloud from FF7 or Leon/Squall from FF8.

"Ugh my fucking head…" Cloud stretched and stumbled out of his bed. _This drinking has got to go. _He thought as he grabbed a bottle of water, finished it and stepped into the shower. Cloud let the hot water soothe him as he tried to think about last nights events. He couldn't really remember much except that Leon took him home. Cloud gave up trying to remember and eventually finished his shower, once he decided he felt better he got out.

Cloud wrapped a towel around his thin waist and looked into the mirror. He was starting to look like serious shit. He had dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep and the amount of alcohol he consumed on an almost daily basis. Both of these together were starting to take their toll on him.

Cloud dried his hair the naturally spiked all on it own, after he threw on a pair of pants. Once he finished getting dressed it was about 2 pm. Late for work again. Oh well its not like they'd fire him, he was the best mechanic Cid had. Cloud scuffed on his boots and walked out the door for work.

By the time he got there Leon was already working. Cloud punched his time card in and walked over to his usual area, at least business was slow today. Leon already had a car on the lift and was under it. _Heh Leon under him would be much better… ugh WHAT THE FUCK WHERE DID THAT COME FROM." _Before Cloud could think anymore he was interrupted.

"Strife! Get a move on!" Cid was in his usual mood, miserable.

"Hey Cloud, get over here and help me." Leon was as calm as usual, a welcoming change from Cid's usual tone. Cloud walked over to him helping him out as much as he could. Leon had only been there for a few weeks but he and Cloud knew each other for a long time before that. They had fought side by side and literally back to back for many battles. Once in a while they'd train and spar together. That was a sight to see.

Cloud helped Leon out throughout the day, which seemed so much longer without alcohol. Occasionally their eyes would meet and one or the other would look away, usually Cloud.

Finally the seemingly endless day was over. Cloud punched his card out and walked out the doors with Leon close behind him. Cloud sat on the hood of Leon's black 1965 Camero. Leon grinned and motioned for him to get into the car, instead of on it. Cloud slid gracefully off the car and got into the passenger seat.

Leon tried to keep his eyes on the road but it wasn't easy with Cloud stripping off his sweaty white t-shirt.

"So Leon, being that tomorrow is our day off…" Cloud trailed off. Leon's gaze flicked over to the shirtless blonde. "Yes?" Leon had his bottom lip between his teeth, anticipation.

"Well, I'm going to the club tomorrow… and I was just wonderin' if you wanted to meet me there or something, at 7." Cloud was playing with his hands and biting the inside of his lip. Leon flicked his gaze back to the nervous blonde again. So much for the stoic attitude he usually showed to others.

"Yeah sure. I'll be there." Leon answered calmly as he pulled up to Cloud's house. Cloud smiled and got out of the car. He waited until Leon pulled away until he let out the joy that was close to over spilling. "YES!" he jovially punched the air and walked into the house.

Now all he had to do was wait until tomarrow. He could be patient... he could... he could...it was going to kill him.

**okay so I know these are short. They will be longer starting with the next chapter. **

**thank you for the reveiws. **


	3. Dancing and Loving

-1Disclaimer- I don't own any characters in this little fic. Ect.

Warning- language, yaoi-ness, drinking maybe some drug refs.

Leon couldn't wait for that next day to turn into night. He was defiantly excited. This gorgeous blonde was inviting him to the club. Okay so yeah he'd been there before and he was kind of well known but it had been a while so what did it matter. It's not like he was a druggie or something to that nature.

So now it was time to find clothes being that he had been in a towel for the last 20 minutes. So now all he had to do was dig through his closet of endless crap to find something decent that was well clubby.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud was already at the club, stirring his drink with the little plastic straw they gave out with it. He smiled as two girls dressed in hardly nothing walked by him giggling as they basically eye fucked him. He guessed he did look sexy tonight, know where was his sexy burnet lover. Ack! lover where the hell did that come from. Oh well.

"So Strife… I'm here." Speaking of the sexy Leon. Fucking Hell he looked good. He was wearing a tight white beater that showed practically every muscle in his tan chest, his pants were tight black leather, tighter than usual but he seemed able to move quite well in them, he still wore Giaever around his neck and he had multiple belts but they were all black leather and metal. His hair was the same, just more well combed than Cloud was used to and shit was that black eye-liner… yep. His scar on his face was the only thing that still hadn't changed in the least bit.

"Hey Cloud what planet are you on?" Leon was looking a bit flustered at the blonde's staring.

Leon's grey eyes started to roam over the blonde. He wore black pants that weren't tight but they definitely weren't baggy, held up by his black studded belt. His usual shit was replaced by an unbuttoned black silk t-shirt. He also had a black leather collar around his pale neck. A thick charcoal eyeliner rimmed his brilliant blue eyes, making them stand out as if they needed help.

"So, ahem, want a drink?" Cloud shook his head as he noticed the older man's gaze traveling over his body.

"Hmm.. Yeah.. I think I'm goin to need one." Leon was going to have a hard time not pushing the blonde up against the wall and having his way with him.

They both walked over to the bar, Leon keeping his head low occasionally looking at the blondes ass, mentally scolding himself every time he did so. The sexy twosome sat down at the bar as Cloud signaled the bartender for two gin and tonics. He got them and served them stopping when he seen Leon.

"Leon? No way! What are you doing here man. We thought you might have died on us." Leon looked slightly embarrassed. "Hey Xiggy… uhm yeah well I've been busy… you know how it goes." Leon put the money down for their drinks as he got up and walked to the back table in the club, its past inhabitants moving when they were told who it was.

"So Leon, what's with this bad ass reputation you got goin' on here?" Cloud followed him and sat across from him intent on finding out what everyone's thing was.

"Well okay man if you want to know. I used to come here a lot, most of the newbs only know rumors of me. But uhm I'm well known as a dancer like on stage and not and well… kind of a whore, not that I ever actually slept with someone here but it really got them going. I suppose its not that bad but still…" Leon trailed off upon seeing Cloud's eyes meeting his own as soon as he looked up. Leon had a faint blush dusting his face that was well, cute.

"That so. You think you can dance? Prove it." Cloud was challenging him and he knew it.

"Okay Strife." Leon lifted his hand to the DJ who put on a hot and heavy beat. He then proceeded to get up and drag Cloud to the middle of the dance floor. Leon pulled a near by hot girl to him and started to grind with her running him hands down her sides. Cloud followed in suit. The two girls soon got too nervous and scampered away from the circle that was forming. Leon walked calmly up to Cloud and pressed his body to his, the two men were chest to chest dancing and grinding to the beat of the heavy music. Cloud put his hands on Leon's waist pulling him just as Leon thrust his hips harder into the blondes. Both of the hot men could feel each others arousal against their own, and every brush was making it worse. Leon wrapped his arms loosely around Cloud's midsection gaining a bit more control in their situation. With every grind Cloud had to control himself from groaning or mewling because of the sensation. Cloud felt that he had definitely lost all control until he heard sigh almost inaudible.

Cloud spun quick in Leon's arms so they were now back to front. Now Cloud defiantly knew just how hard Leon was, because holy shit he could feel it. Cloud ground his ass against Leon causing him to fasten his hands on Cloud's slim hips. This continued like that for a bit until Cloud dropped down. Leon's grip slipped and Cloud dropped and shimmied his ass back up Leon. As soon as he got back up on his feet he wrapped his arms around Leon's neck and into his chocolate locks. Leon's grip tightened and he wrapped his arms around his waist tight. Leon's mouth fixed to Cloud's collar bone and sucked hotly.

"Ugh… Cloud, wall now, back of the room." Leon hotly breathed against Cloud's ear making him shudder. Both of the painfully aroused men pushed their way through the crowd and made their way to Leon's area.

Leon pushed Cloud hard against the wall as Cloud smashed his mouth to his. Cloud pulled roughly on Leon's lower lip causing him to whimper. Cloud swept his tongue across Leon's bottom lip demanding permission which Leon gratefully accepted. Leon removed his one hand from the wall and removed Cloud's open shirt. He ran his calloused hands down Cloud's arms and chest dragging his nails, making Cloud groan. Cloud stopped Leon long enough to rip his beater right off of him. Leon pressed his hot body against Cloud's against the wall kissing his chest and collar bone, making the younger man moan. Leon kissed his way down Cloud's body and ran his tongue across his waistband causing Cloud to shiver. Leon dropping to his knees removed Clouds belt swiftly followed by his pants and boxers. Leon kissed the very base of Cloud's member and ran his hot tongue up to the tip again causing Cloud to moan. Leon wrapped his lips around the tip of his throbbing cock and swirled his tongue around it. He slowly slid his mouth down his length as far as he could, deep throating him even, his hand sliding down his thighs and to his balls. Leon started to suck harder and Cloud had to thread his hands through Leon's chocolate tresses trying not to buck his hips.

"Oh God, Leon. OH… fuck, your… fucking amazing… ughnn.." Cloud tightened his grip on Leon's hair and moaned louder, bucking his hips.

"MMmm…" Leon moaned around Cloud's cock sending vibrations throughout.

"FUCK! Oh God… uh… Babe… I'm.. gunna cum… Lee-on…. Oooh…" Cloud's body tensed and he moaned deep a primal sound as he came. Leon licked and sucked more gently until he was finished, swallowing all of it.

Leon got up off his knees and grabbed Cloud and held him against the wall. Cloud was more sweat covered than he was before, still panting.

"Lee when did you pick that up?" Cloud grinned and pulled Leon into a hot messy kiss. Cloud pulled Leon to him and held onto him.

"I want you, Cloud." Leon's eyes were very dark with lust but still sparkled like they always did when he looked at Cloud. Cloud's face dusted pink again and they both started taking off Leon's belts and they peeled off his pants. Leon's painful erection sprung free and he rubbed against Cloud, who was already becoming hard again. Leon brought his first two fingers up to Cloud's mouths and told him to suck. Cloud understanding did as he was told causing him to shudder. Leon used his other hand to lift the blonde off the ground and Cloud wrapped his legs around Leon's waist. Leon inserted his two fingers into Cloud's tight hole causing him to gasp. After a few minutes of him pumping his fingers into him he removed them and positioned himself at Cloud's entrance. His stormy grey eyes met Cloud's blue ones silently asking for permission. Cloud kissed him intensely tongues dueling and Leon thrust into him. Cloud gasped in pain and pleasure, Leon was still for a minute and then started moving gently. Cloud wrapped his arms around Leon's neck and threw his head back as he started to move faster. By now Cloud was very hard between the way Leon was fucking him and the friction between their bodies. Then Leon hit his prostate causing Cloud to moan loudly. Leon grinned and latched his mouth to Cloud's collar bone sucking and biting.

"OH Leon… Leon…Leon…faster…" Cloud was begging him and with every thrust he'd say Leon's name. well more like moan it. That alone was almost enough to send Leon over the edge.

Cloud came a second time all over Leon's chest yelling and moaning. Leon thrust one last time hard into Cloud and came hard moaning. Leon let Cloud down to the ground both men dropped to their knees panting. Their sweaty brows pressed against the other as their eyes searched the others. Cloud pressed a kiss to Leon's mouth who happily returned it. The couple broke apart as Leon stood up and put on his pants. Leon then picked Cloud up and pulled his boxers and pants up. They stood clinging to each other breathing hard.

The couple pulled apart and looked around as Cloud put his shirt back on. The whole club was trying to ignore the passion that came off the two lovers.

"Cloud, I love you. Always have." Leon smiled sheepishly at his new found lover.

"I love you too." Cloud wrapped his arms back around Leon's neck and kissed him.

"Hmm, Leon, lets get out of here." Cloud just wanted to go home and lay down his lover. Leon nodded and the two escaped out the doors of the club.


	4. Not Okay

-1Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters, don't sue me.. Blah blah.

Warning- Yaoiness through out, language

Cloud woke up warm in his bed with his newly found lover. Cloud's bare back was pressed to Leon's tanned chest, whose arm was wrapped around Cloud's thin waist. He defiantly missed waking up with someone else in his bed. And being held was amazing too. Cloud stretched slightly causing the brunet to stir.

"Mm, morning," Leon mumbled still half asleep, not really wanting to get up for once. Cloud on the other hand did, the blonde wiggled his way out of Leon's arms, got up and stretched. Cloud looked down at himself and swore under his breath about not having his pants. After some bitching and stumbling around he put on a pair of pajama pants.

"Hey, I'm getting some coffee, you uh, want something?" Cloud leaned against the doorframe of his room.

"Hmm… oh yeah sure Hun," Leon was still mostly asleep and he was defiantly adorable.

Cloud scuffed out of his room in his apartment and into the kitchen. Cloud made some coffee and found the creamer and sugar so it wouldn't make him gag. He got two mugs down from the cabinet and set them down on the counter. Before he could turn around he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his midsection and warm lips press lightly against his shoulder.

"Hey," Leon smiled as he rested his chin on the blondes shoulder. Cloud grinned a little, leaned back and kissed Leon on the cheek before pulling away from him to pour the cups of coffee. After he added the cream and sugar to his cup he chucked them at Leon, who of course caught them. Both of the men sat down at the poor excuse for a kitchen table to drink their coffee.

"So, Cloud is this okay with you? Us being together n all?"

"Yeah…" Cloud was focused on his coffee.

"Don't lie to me Cloud… Honestly… is this okay?" Now Leon was scared.

"Uhm… well… you see, Saphie…she " Cloud couldn't even look up from his cup.

"Just stop Cloud, just stop, I get it alright." Leon set his cup down on the table and left.

"Shit… Gods what the fuck is wrong with me!" Cloud slammed his head against the table then buried his head in his arms. Now what was he going to do. He just threw away the only other person that cared about him. What was the point of trying to be happy when he couldn't let her go. Cloud buried his head again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon stormed out of the house leaving his black leather coat there. Shit what the hell was he thinking, Cloud just wanted to get laid, he didn't give a shit about him, it was always going to be Saphie.

"FUCK!" He didn't know what to do anymore. He walked back to his own house and shut the door, shutting out the world for as long as he could without dying. Not that it mattered.

**Sorry about the short chapter and the long wait… I'm sick right now. Sorry the next chapter will be up sooner and it should be longer.**


	5. Authors Note

-1Hey guys.

Okay so this is just an authors note. I just wanted to say that I will be continuing with this little story…

I'm sort of having a little bit of writers block and I'm almost failing math. So just bear with me.

Feedback is loved. Sorry for the wait. Much love, luck and peace.

3


	6. Meetings

-1**Warnings- Yaoi throughout, language, mild violence. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Cloud or Leon/Squall, don't sue… I also don't own Saphie**

The days dragged by ever so slowly turning into weeks, then into months. Leon hadn't seen or talked to Cloud since that morning when Cloud basically said he couldn't let go of Saphie. So what the hell was he supposed to do, be his toy? No way Leon was no ones toy.

Leon didn't know what else to do after the first month of being locked up in his house, so he went back to work. But at the thought of being in the garage with Cloud made him call Cid and quit. After a week the bills started to come in again, so he went and spent a lot of his savings buying a small building to open up a shop. In the front the sold random items such as potions, weapons, and random odds and ends. In the back of the shop he held training for hand to hand combat and sparing.

So after time Leon took care of himself, got the bills paid and even cleaned up and repaired his house. He got new clothes and sharpened his Gun-Blade. But he never did get another lover. It's not that he couldn't because he got plenty of offers, but no one really caught his interest.

After a while Leon decided to go out for a drink, it had been a while since he'd been to a bar, a very long time. He walked into the doors of the same bar he'd once found a very drunken Cloud at.

"Hey, can I get a gin and tonic man? Thanks." Leon got his drink and paid for it, handing his money to the new bartender who was eye fucking him. He moved to the back corner of the bar so this guy wasn't staring at him anymore. Leon sat there and ran his index finger around the lip of his glass, this place was not making him happy. Leon looked around the place sure there were others that were happy, or just too drunk to care. While he was looking around he noticed there were so many people together. So many people making out and basically fucking on the floor. That was not what he wanted to see right now. Leon buried his head in his arms on the cool table. Just then he felt someone else near him.

"What is it?" He looked up hoping to see someone he knew but it was just the annoying bartender.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted another drink, Sir," This guy was still eye raping him, fuck man he was pissing him off.

"No, I'm good. Thanks." Leon got up and walked out of the bar, he couldn't take it.

Leon got back to his house and flopped down in his bed, he glanced at his phone, he'd missed a call. He looked at the number but the number came up private, oh well if it was important they'd call back. Leon wasn't happy about being in his big house all alone but he'd gotten used to it. Leon glanced over at the clock, aw shit it was already 10pm. He might as well go to bed now.

Leon awoke at 7am like always when he had to work. He stumbled a bit when he got out of his lonely king size bed, but didn't fall. He scuffed down the hall and got into the shower, he let the water run cold before he got out just to make sure he was awake. After eating Leon headed to his shop in his Camero.

Leon unlocked the doors to his little shop and stepped inside, about five minutes later Leon's little employee walked through the doors, her name was Arly, she was about 12 but she worked well.

"Hey Leon!" Arly smiled brightly as she took her place behind the counter, she too like many people Leon knew was much more mature for her age and she had some skills with weapons, but preferred fire.

The day was going as normal until about five o'clock when Leon felt someone in the store that he knew, very well. He looked up from what he was doing to see Cloud standing there.

"Hey, Leon…" Cloud started un steadily, "I uh was wondering if you could spar with me, yuno being that its on your sign out front."

Leon wasn't exactly thrilled about it but he said, "yeah sure, in back."

Leon led the way to the back room with two sparing swords in his hands. As he opened the door he checked over his shoulder just to make sure Cloud was still following him, yep. After Cloud shut the door behind him Leon through a sword to the blonde swordsman, who of course caught it with ease. Cloud smiled a bit at him and then looked serious again.

"So, do you think you can still take me Cloud?" Leon not realizing how that sounded until it was said.

"Yeah, I do, n I can prove it to you too." Cloud smirked.

So the blonde wanted a fight did he? Well Leon could do that. Leon and Cloud raised their swords at the same time and the battle begun. Their wooden swords clashed and they ducked and dodged each of their attacks. After about 10 minutes Cloud stopped Leon.

"Hey, you want to do this for real, with our real weapons cause this is bullshit." Leon grinned and nodded as he threw his practice sword to the side and pulled out his gun-blade. Cloud then followed in suit and pulled his Buster sword off his back.

Cloud switched his stance and took the first swing at Leon who moved just in time to counter it almost hitting Cloud in the face but he was just a little too quick. Ten more minutes and they were sweating and panting but neither of them were marked up at all. Cloud dropped to the floor just missing the gun-blade to his neck and grabbed Leon by his ankles. Leon fell. Cloud dropped his sword and pressed the older man to the ground, who then dropped his sword.

"Leon, looks like you lost." Cloud smiled brightly at the sweaty brunet, his mako-blue eyes shining.

"Yeah it looks like it, but you cheated." Leon too flashed a rare smile to the blonde. "Cloud…"

Cloud pressed his mouth to the hot brunet, shocking himself as much as Leon.


	7. The Kiss and What Follows

-1**Disclaimer- I own nothing, except the character Arly, and the story.**

**Warnings- Yaoi / shoenen-ai through out (M/M), mild violence, language **

That kiss, that needy, crushing, demanding, soulful kiss, was enough to do Leon in. His left hand gripped Cloud's slender hip and his other one grabbed his sweat soaked white T-shirt, pulling him down farther.

Cloud's demanding kiss turned into a more loving one. His kiss was soft and gentle. It was so different from his normal kisses that Cloud himself was almost shocked. Cloud broke their soft kisses and got up, pulling Leon with him. Leon had a slight color brushed over his features, as did the blonde.

"Leon, I'm sorry. I've done a lot of thinking and I know now that I want to be with you. I've moved on from Saphie, but not you."

The brunet smiled and closed the small gap between him and Cloud, their lips meeting again. When the blonde went to say something, he Passive Voice (consider revising) by Leon's mouth on his. As the men kissed, they backed farther up to the wall. This time Cloud wasn't the one pressed against it. As soon as Leon's back hit the wall Cloud's body was pressed against his.

Cloud's hands pressed against Leon's shoulders and traveled down his tanned arms before running his fingertips softly down the brunet's strong chest. Cloud kissed Leon's neck licking and nibbling softly. Leon fixed his arms around the blonde's thin waist. Cloud pressed his hot body harder against Leon, who just managed to suppress a groan by fixing his mouth over the blonde's.

Then there was a voice from beyond the door, "Leon! If you insist on doing… whatever it is your doing, get out of here!" The man being yelled at felt the others grin against his lips. Leon smacked him lightly in the arm for being an ass.

"My place?" Leon grinned, Cloud nodded.

The ride home was mainly filled with them resisting their urges, but they actually managed to behave for the most part.

AT LEON'S

The two hot and bothered men practically stumbled through the door of Leon's house. Again, Cloud smashed Leon against the wall and shut the door with his foot. The blonde pressed his mouth to Leon's nipping his lower lip. His hands stayed on Leon's shoulders keeping him against the wall. Leon was trying his best not to loose himself to the blonde but with to no avail.

Cloud's warm mouth traveled down to Leon's neck and he bit his vein in his neck where he could practically see his pulse beating. This caused Leon to moan in the back of his throat. Leon's gloved hands gripped the younger man's waist. Cloud released his hold on Leon's neck, leaving a bright red welt. The blonde had to stifle a chuckle when he thought about the reaction that Leon would have later when he noticed it.

Leon recaptured Cloud's swollen lips with his own again, nipping his bottom lip. Cloud scoffed at Leon and felt him grin against his lips. Cloud threaded his hands in Leon's chocolate brown tresses. He was going to be the death of him, Leon was sure of it.

"Cloud…" Leon whispered between pants.

The blonde male broke off the kiss and touched the other male's nose with his. Eliciting a grin from him along with a shake of his head.

"You're…" Leon started.

"Adorable? Awesome? Amazing?" Cloud smiled.

"I was thinking more retarded… but still cute."

Leon grinned at Cloud and pushed himself off the wall along with Cloud, who frowned slightly at Leon's being able to move him so easily. Leon just grinned and grabbed his hand leading him upstairs to his bedroom.

Leon wrapped his arms around Cloud once they were in his room burying his head in the crook of his neck, between his shoulder and neck. Leon kissed him there gently, and then upon feeling Cloud's hands wrap around his back, he sucked gently slowly applying more pressure and using his teeth a bit. Cloud sighed under Leon's touch and eventually pulled Leon up and met his lips with his again.

Cloud then back up to the edge of the bed and pulled Leon with him. Leon covered his lover's body with his own, both of them still in their clothes. Their lips met and their hands caressed each other's bodies. Leon pulled the T-shirt off of Cloud, needing to feel more skin, which he proceeded to run his hands down. Cloud did the same to Leon running his hands down his back. Eventually the rest of their clothes were removed but the same gentle caressing continued. A few moments later both of them needed more, needed to feel more. Cloud took one of Leon's hands in his own and whispered only one word, _please._ That was all it took.

Gasps and sighs could be heard throughout the house as if anyone was there. Deep moans floated through the air about an hour later. Then a moan of ones name than the other. Finally quiet.

"Mmm…" Cloud sighed as his eyes drifted shut.

"Mmm?" Leon smiled down at the blonde under him, God he was too cute for his own good. "What too much ravishing for you?"

"Mmm," Cloud cracked open an eye and smacked him in the back of the head lightly, causing Leon to smile. Finally, Leon lay down beside him wrapping one arm around Cloud's slim waist. Cloud smiled and threaded his fingers between Leon's.


	8. Love and Lovers

-1**Disclaimer- I own nothing in this story accept for the afore mentioned characters which do not include Cloud or Leon/Squall. **

**Warnings- Language, Yaoi, Shoenen-ai, ECT. Explicit sex!**

Cloud awoke in a warm embrace and he smiled to himself. His back was pressed against his lover's warm tanned chest and they were completely entangled with each other. Cloud kissed Leon's hand that was entwined with his own. This felt… right. Wow, such a thought coming from him. Cloud turned carefully in Leon's arms trying not to wake him. Leon mumbled a bit and tightened his grip on the blonde. Cloud nudged Leon gently with his nose and kissed him on his neck.

"Mm… Cloud," Leon groaned while he was waking up causing Cloud to chuckle despite himself.

"Morning love," Cloud stated brightly, before he kissed his nose.

"Morning, Hun," Leon stretched out and wrapped his arms back around the blonde. Leon kissed Cloud gently on the lips and tucked the younger males head back under his chin. Leon sighed and snuggled up closer to his lover.

"Lee, I have to go home soon," Cloud whispered to him.

"Mm right now?" Cloud nodded in response.

"Okay, just gimmie a second Hun," Leon kissed Cloud gently and then got out of bed, still nude, then got clothes and headed into the bathroom.

Cloud stretched out on the large bed and got up slowly, almost painfully. Cloud stopped and looked in the mirror his lips were bruised, he had scratches along his pale body and he had a red love bite on his neck. _Fucking Leon._ Slowly Cloud crept to the bathroom and opened the door silently. Cloud slipped into the shower behind his lover, succeeding in scaring the shit out of him.

"FUCK CLOUD! YOU'RE REALLY AN ASSHOLE YOU KNOW THAT!"

Cloud chuckled at Leon's outburst. Cloud kissed the back of Leon's shoulders then proceeded to lick his neck, which caused Leon to shudder. Leon spun around and pressed his mouth to Cloud's who opened and slid his tongue into his lover's mouth.

Cloud broke the kiss suddenly and pressed Leon against the wall of the shower. Then before Leon could protest, Cloud dropped to his knees and wrapped his hand and his lips around Leon's mostly hard cock. Leon moaned as Cloud swirled his tongue around the head of his member. Cloud then sucked gently pumping his hand in time with his mouth; soon he felt Leon's cock get even harder than it already was. Leon groaned and threaded his hands into Cloud's wet hair.

The men's desires were sedated as the water from the shower turned cold, causing both of them to groan and have to remove themselves from it. Leon smiled at the blonde and pressed his mouth to his. Slowly both of them got dressed and found food for breakfast. Finally, after a few hours they were ready to go.

"Okay so you're late as hell but you'll be there, just show up late for work or something," Leon smiled at his lover, trying and failing to look innocent.

"Hm, yuno that place really sucks without you working with me." Cloud said as he got into Leon's car, along with Leon. The brunet just smiled and took Cloud's hand in his.

"So do you still live in the same place?"

Cloud looked down for a moment, "No, I uh… moved to the apartments at the end of Gretchen St."

Leon looked at him surprised; it was a really scummy area. He didn't think Cloud was that bad off now. Cloud again looked down, shame written clearly on his face. Leon smiled sadly at the younger male and brought him to the apartment complex. Cloud undid his seatbelt and went to get out but Leon stopped him. Leon pulled him back and kissed him fiercely. Cloud smiled and blushed profusely.

"I'll see ya later Hun, get a hold of me," Cloud kissed his cheek before he got out of the car.

Leon shook his head as he watched the blonde make his way up the steps to the building. He put the car back into drive and pulled away, thinking all the while. Cloud was a sweetheart and he defiantly deserved to live in a better place. At least somewhere, that wasn't going to give him a disease or something. He was going to have to come up with something.

--

Cloud unlocked the door to his apartment and walked inside. After flipping on the light he looked around, the place was a dump. It wasn't as if it was dirty but the floor was old and creaky and the windows were dirty and one was broken. It was dingy, dark, and even slightly damp but it was all he could afford on his salary. He'd started drinking again until about a week before he went to find Leon. Heh it was like he was his reason to be sober. Pathetic.

Cloud changed into his work clothes and stopped to look in the mirror. His eyes were brighter than they had been in a long time. Gingerly he touched the mark Leon left on his neck, damn him, claiming him like that. Oh well it wasn't that bad.

Cloud walked out the door of the hole he lived in and headed to work, ignoring the snide looks and comments from people who'd seen Leon drop him off and the bite mark on his neck. Cloud scuffed his way down the street to Cid's shop happy that he was getting paid today.

--

The workday ended for Cloud, thankfully. He got his paycheck and headed out the doors to walk home when he seen the sleek car in front of the shop. Leon.

"Hey Cloud. Come here, I want to talk to you," Leon smiled and kissed him as soon as Cloud got into the car.

"What's up Lee?" Cloud leaned his head on his lover's shoulder, closing his eyes content with just being near him.

"I really don't like where you live to be honest with you. And I want to know if you'd be willing to make an… arrangement with me…" Leon flicked his gaze from the road he was driving down to Cloud's face for a split second.

"What are you planning?"

"Well… I was going to try to con you into moving in with me. You know it's a big place and all." Leon smiled and flicked his gaze to Cloud for a brief moment before looking back at the road.

Cloud smiled as well but looked serious quickly. "Well, Leon, I don't know I mean, I don't want to be a bother to you and…" Leon cut him off by pressing a quick kiss to his lover's mouth.

"Babe, don't worry about bothering me, I wouldn't be asking you to stay with me if I didn't want you to. Cloud," Leon pulled to the side of the road. "I love you," Leon pulled Cloud to him and kissed him.

"Lee… I love you too," Cloud wrapped his arms around Leon and kissed him back passionately. Cloud looked up and noticed that they were outside of Leon's house he smiled to himself. They both got out of the car and Leon wrapped his arm around Cloud's waist as they walked into the house.

Leon grinned as he dragged Cloud into the house and showed him the room that used to be a spare one, which now contained all of Cloud's belongings. Cloud looked around and smiled at Leon. "You're such a sweetheart. I love you so much." Cloud wrapped his arms around his lover and buried his head into the crook of Leon's neck.

"What would I do without you Lee?" Cloud smiled at his lover who grinned back.

"I don't know, still be a drunk and miserable?"

"Hmm, you're probably right," Cloud pulled Leon to him and kissed him again. He smiled as Leon grabbed him around the waist and moved him back to the bed. Leon lightly pushed Cloud onto the bed and quickly covered Cloud's body with his own. Leon held Cloud's wrists down to the bed and pressed his warm mouth to Cloud's. His tongue begging for permission, which Cloud granted happily. Cloud arched his back slightly when Leon's tongue met his, causing Leon to moan breathily when there clothed erections ground against one another. Cloud broke apart the kiss, latched his mouth onto his lovers tanned neck, and bit down gently on his pulse point, licking him occasionally.

"Cloud… Gods Cloud, you're driving me insane…" Leon released his death grip on Cloud's wrists. Cloud of course eagerly took his chance to wrap his arms around his lover's neck and press his own lips to his. Cloud again broke the kiss just long enough to rid Leon of his shirt as well as his own. Leon ran his hand that was not supporting his weight down Cloud's slightly pale chest and down to his waistline. Leon then unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down as far as he could from where he was. Cloud pressed his hips up against Leon's eliciting a slight groan from the older male. Leon brought his hand back down between them and pulled Cloud's silk boxers down as far as his pants were. Cloud did the same to Leon needing to feel skin on skin contact. Quickly Leon got up and removed himself and Cloud of their clothes entirely. The only thing Leon was wearing was his trademark necklace that was cold against Cloud's bare chest.

"Leon, that's fucking cold!" Cloud yelled at his grinning lover.

"Heh, sorry babe," Leon quickly covered the spot where his necklace touched Cloud with his mouth.

Again, Cloud groaned, rolling his hips beneath his lover. Cloud dug his nails into Leon's strong back as Leon kissed his way down from Cloud's mouth to his chest, biting him every so often.

"Leon… please stop being a fucking tease." At the amused, dark look from his lover he added, "I need you Lee."

Leon smiled and ground his hips into Cloud's causing them both to groan. Repeatedly they ground their erections into the other, causing pants, moans and the occasional swear word. Finally, after almost loosing control Leon trailed his hand up Cloud's sweaty body to his hot mouth. Cloud immediately caught on and sucked sensuously on two of Leon's fingers. Leon moaned deeply in his throat causing Cloud to smile. Quickly Leon replaced his fingers with his mouth and deeply kissed his lover. Leon met Cloud's darkened eyes for a brief moment before pushing his two fingers into him. After thrusting his fingers in and out for a few moments, he pulled them out and moved off Cloud, who got onto his hands and knees, and grabbed onto the bed right before Leon slammed into him. Cloud cried out at the sudden pain the filled him and Leon held still for a moment and kissed the blonde's back.

Slowly Leon pulled out of him and pushed back in deeply. Cloud groaned deep in his throat causing Leon to grin. Leon grabbed Cloud's thin hips and thrust into him harder. Cloud moaned and begged Leon to go faster as he hit a nerve within him. Leon wrapped one arm around Cloud and gently started to stroke his member. Leon pushed into him harder and faster and pumped Cloud in time with his thrusts. Cloud was becoming overwhelmed quickly.

"Leon… Lee, fuck. Don't stop…" Cloud panted as he felt the warmth start to spread through him. Leon growled and bit down into Cloud's shoulder causing Cloud to cry out Leon's name and climax. Leon held onto him tightly and spill his seed deep within him, softly saying his lover's name.

Slowly Leon pulled out of Cloud and released his grip on his lover, who quickly collapsed onto the bed, followed by Leon. The brunet looked at his lover's still shaking body and wrapped his arms around him. Cloud pressed his body against Leon and tucked his head under Leon's chin. Leon looked down at his sweaty lover, even his hair was flatter than usual, hardly any spikes at all.

Cloud's clear blue eyes met Leon's stormy grey ones, " I love you."

Leon smiled and kissed Cloud's forehead, "I love you too, Hun."

Cloud kissed his lover on the cheek and looked up at him, "Mm Mine."

"Yours. Always. Mine?" Leon met his eyes again.

"Yours, love. Always yours." Cloud smiled and snuggled back up to Leon.

Cloud kissed Leon's chest and let his eyes shut. He was happy, and he wasn't going to let it go.

**Okay so that's the official end to his story. I might do an epilogue but I'm not sure. Just like, I might do a sequel but I'll need feedback to do that. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
